The purpose of this study is to assess outcomes of nursing practice. This study will be conducted within the context of using the Nurse Home Visitation Model, which provides prenatal, infancy and toddler home visitation by public health nurses. Outcomes related to the maternal health and well being of first-time mothers enrolled in the study prior to welfare reform will be compared to those enrolled in the program during and after welfare reform. The impact of welfare reform on the outcomes associated with this program are unknown, raising the question as to the continued treatment effect of the intervention. Research questions will be: (1) is there a difference in outcomes related to maternal health and well-being when using the Nurse Home Visitation Model before, during, and after welfare reform and (see continuation page)